


“Wishful thinking”

by twiceinadream



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, literally just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiceinadream/pseuds/twiceinadream
Summary: You sighed sadly, shaking your head again, “That's just wishful thinking.”
Relationships: Park Jisoo| Jihyo/Reader
Kudos: 11





	“Wishful thinking”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s just a story so don’t get offended or mad. -Jiwoo

You hadn’t realized it was happening. You thought the two of you were happy together; that you loved each other. But, that was all in the past, and it had all been wrong. It was small in the beginning, Jihyo had left to meet with a friend but when she came home that night; she was different. Like in a way that was unnoticeable at first, but in retrospect it seemed all too obvious. She had mentioned his name here and there, but nothing too serious. 

Until, she began meeting with him more frequently. You never questioned her, since she had enough of that with her company; and who were you not to trust her, she loved you. Didn’t she?

That’s when you began to notice it. When you started questioning her in the back of your mind, that’s when most things came to light. She had been slowly sleeping farther and farther away from you at night. During times it was the two of you watching a movie together, she was always on her phone texting someone rather than spending time with you, as she started sitting on the opposite side of the couch. This took some time, but sooner rather than later she stopped responding to your texts or answering your calls. She even stopped any physical contact she had with you. Then eventually she stopped showing up too.

It was earlier in the year when her distance finally got to you; so you decided to just move on. She didn’t love you, but that never stopped you from loving her. The tears never came then, you were too heartbroken to even grieve. People noticed, but no one asked; they could see the amount of hurt in your eyes when someone uttered her name. As the year progressed, you tried moving on; a fruitless attempt, but you at least tried.  
That was until you had been scrolling through your phone, did your friend text you. An article linked with a message saying, ‘I’m so sorry, Y/N.’ You opened the link, not knowing what you would find. Until the title came blaring at you like fog horns at the wharf, [Breaking News], the title read. You shook your head as you continued to read. All the pieces coming into place in your mind, you had been blind to Jihyo’s actions then, but not now. Everything, just came crashing down onto you.

You couldn’t stop your hands from shaking as you finished the article, the tears that had been falling only being noticed now as you let out a shaky breath. Then a sob came, you couldn’t stop. Months of pent up: anger, sadness, betrayal, they all came out at once. You couldn’t stop, nor did you really care to. Your tears lessened, but still continued to fall as you lifted your head, looking to the empty space next to you. Lost memories came flooding into your mind, as you remembered every moment you had ever spent with, Jihyo, the girl everyone said was, “Too good for you.” You let out a disgusted laugh, “How right they were.” 

But, you stopped yourself. You couldn’t do that to her; you had loved her. You still did love her. But, she chose him; not you. You shook your head roughly, “If she gave me one day, just to show her how much I loved her; then she’d never look back.” 

You sighed sadly, shaking your head again, “That's just wishful thinking.”


End file.
